Innocence of a Rose
by Higanbana10203
Summary: 'Love, how can one say this word so easily'- Len Kagamine, a normal teenage boy that lives in a small town. When a student came to transfer to their school, a strange feeling emerges inside of him as he spends more time with her. Is it Love?... or just mere obsession. Jealousy, hate, and lust, let this twisted tale begin. RinXLen with slight KaitoXMiku.
1. 1- Blossoming of the pure (1)

**A/N : New story! I thought of making a slightly darker one for the fun of it. It was an idea that came to mind ****when I was watching Future Diary (Again) and I thought, hey, maybe I should do some yandere stuff, since I'm usually a kuudere or tsundere type. So _this_ came to mind. ****Hope you guys like it and I am very sorry if there are grammar or spelling problems. Also, I think the story will ****progress a tad bit _slow_, so I hope you guys don't mind that. All in all, hope you guys ****enjoy C(=v=)**

* * *

><p>Love... how can one say this word so easily? All it takes is for one of a pair to say the words ''<em>I love you<em>'' and then the two will start to express the emotion _love _to each other. They have mutual feelings for each other... for now at least.

**DECEPTION**

Hugs, kisses, _sex_... all are just was to relieve stress and feel _pleasure_. Once you have grown old of your _lover_, you will jump to a new one as if the other barely existed. Jealousy, hate, _love. _The events will repeat until you will find the perfect _love-_ in exchange for many broken ones.

**AGONY**

For me, love is the feeling of never letting go. Embracing them in your arms as if they will vanish into thin air at any moment. Touch their skin as if it was silk. Savor their kiss as if it was a feast...

_''I love you so much, Rin''_

**OBSESSION**

* * *

><p>''- and then Kaito started snorting and accidentally choked on his ice-cream when he laughed'', the teal haired girl said as she resumed her story. Len on the other hand was completely ignoring what she was saying. Instead, his attention centered on a bed of red roses. Taking a closer look at it, beneath the layers of crimson, a lone white rose stood. It was unknown whether or not it was done intentionally, but the sight intrigued Len.<p>

''_Like an ugly duckling_'', he thought.

''OY~ Are you even listening?'', Miku's voice tugged Len back into reality.

''Sorry'', Len said apologetically. Miku looked at him before saying out exasperatedly, ''Geez~''. Her eyes drifted towards the bed of roses.

''Pretty aren't they? Meiko has been working very hard to make sure that they were maintaining their beauty'', she told him. ''_I wonder how many times I heard that this week_'', he thought. They pass this place everyday from and to school, so it wasn't really a new thing to him for Miku to say that.

* * *

><p>The keeper of the roses, Meiko, is a complicated person to deal with on the other hand. She was a brunette in her early 30s. What's complicated about her is that well... how can you describe it, she can have many <em>mood swings. <em>One of her mood swings she had caused people to be very cautious of her.

It happened on Halloween to be exact. A group of delinquents decided to pull a prank on her. A very _idiotic _and _stupid_ prank. Of course, the other adults nearby didn't really mind the delinquents since it happens almost every Halloween and the place they do it varies. Meiko was also quite an enjoyable person to hang out with back them, so her getting mad isn't that common. They only start to mind it when the delinquents decide to mess up _their_ house. Well, back to the story. The group decided to prank her. They tore up her bed of crimson roses.

**Crushed them. Ripped them. Plucked off the petals. Smashed them to nothingness.**

They covered them with toilet paper and eggshells afterwards. Lucky for them, Meiko came home just in time and spotted the hoodlums. She was _furious_. She yelled at them and even managed to punch one of them in the eye. Next thing you know they were sent running to their parents afterwards, leaving scattered petals behind.

It was a very popular gossip in the neighborhood. The parents made sure that their children kept their distance from the small bungalow, even going to the point that it was as if Meiko's house wasn't even there at all. Even the flower shop that she ran was abandoned after the incident. Surprisingly, her roses were recovered in no time, but how she did it was quite hard to figure out.

Meiko didn't come out of her house in the day, so people suspect that she does it at late at night when everyone was deep in slumber. At one point, one of the neighbors said that they saw her water the plants at 3 in the morning. Talking about this out loud would be the smartest thing to do if you don't want the conversation to abruptly stop.

* * *

><p>Len and Miku continued walking until they saw a speck of blue in the distance. It was rushing towards them quickly with a grumble on the ground mimicking the feeling of a stampede of elephants.<p>

''HELP ME~!'', a male voice cried out. ''Isn't that-'', Miku squinted her eyes for a closer look. ''Yup'', Len said in agreement, as he already expected what she was going to say.

Now a couple meters away, the view became clearer. A man with a long scarf was the one that was running towards them. He had eyes and hair that match the cobalt blue of his scarf. A trail of wet tears followed him dramatically while he held a little stick, supposedly one from a popsicle.

''LEN~'', the man cried out. He stretched out his arm in an embrace before colliding with the hard surface of the pavement.

''What the hell are you doing, idiot?'', Miku said as she placed her hand on her hip. Kaito laid on the ground with a low moan erupting from him. Finally, he rolled over so the sunlight can hit his face, revealing a big red scrape on his forehead and nose. ''T- There was a bee following me- and it was scary'', he whimpered. Miku shook her head and offered a hand to the pitiful Kaito on the ground, which he gladly excepted.

''If you don't bother the bee it won't bother you, you know'', Len told Kaito as he patted the dust from Kaito's back. ''But not all bees are like that, Len'', Kaito said to him. Len smacked his back, causing a yelp from Kaito, ''If you keep thinking that way then of course it'll sting you''.

''I-I fail to see your logic'', Miku sighed and tugged the end of Kaito's scarf, ''Who cares about that? A bee is just a bee and when you get stung you get sting, now hurry up will you! We'll be late from school'', she told them while a choking Kaito followed her.

Len followed shortly and looked at the bed of roses one last time. The colorless rose was still there, but the glow it emitted was stronger than before. ''_Odd. . .''_, he thought.

* * *

><p>The scent of sweat, perfume, and aged paper filled the halls. Athletes who didn't bother putting on deodorant corner a skinny boy at the right corner of Len's eyes. They laugh at the boy mockingly and seemed to be forcing something out of the boy. Of course, none of it concerned him. He would not participate in of such a frivolous thing.<p>

At the other side, multiple groups of _sluts_ and _whores_ were gossiping to each other like always. They showed each other magazines and shared make-ups. And, like the athletes, they also picked on the weak. Grabbing and pulling her hair, hissing lies at the girl's face.

**Disgusting**

''_Exactly_'', Len thought. Low-lives like them don't deserve to do such a thing. The people they pick on probably have more knowledge them them. If you look carefully, It's like a group of cavemen cornering a saber. If you take away the numbers and only leave one person by itself... what's left? A helpless kitten  
>But it's quite unfair of him to say this. He doesn't have any right- <em>since none of it concerns him.<em>

''Kaito, can you tell your younger brother to stop picking on Oliver?'', Miku complained to Kaito with worry on her eyes as she caught sight of the athletes.

''That's... not possible'', Kaito murmured. Miku eyed him, which caused the blue-haired man to wince. ''And why not?'', she asked angrily.

''Because, Akaito has his little _groupy_ with him'', with that Miku smacked the back of his head suddenly. ''OW! What the heck was that for?!", Kaito demanded whilst he rubbed the back of his head with tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

''You already know what it is! You are his _brother. _His _older brother_. At least have some responsibility of what he's doing'', Miku told him. Kaito looked down disappointedly and chewed on the stick he held, causing Miku to huff out angrily at him before he could answer her. He doesn't like being yelled at, or being scolded.

''We don't even live together. As if I could even live with him anyway'', his cheeks started to turn a slight pink. ''I also hear weird _noises_ from his room-''. Miku's cheeks also turned slightly red while Len stayed with his poker face. ''- and sometimes an underwear would manage to get in our laundry covered in gooey white stu-''._  
><em>

''THAT'S EN-ENOUGH INFORMATION K-KAITO!'', Miku stuttered out with her face completely red, reaching the tips of her ears. Len whistled out and said to him in the most monotone voice he could manage, ''Good thing you aren't like him. Stay innocent and pure forever''. Kaito nodded his head in reply, having a reminiscent of a dog in Len's mind.

''God damn- gah, I just wanted to, you know, help that poor guy in some way...'', Miku whispered, going fainter and fainter as her eyes gazed at Oliver, who was now being pushed and harassed mercilessly. Len noticed that after a couple of seconds passed, the conversation was over without a proper ending. Finally he said out after thinking the pair's reaction. ''You shouldn't poke your nose around places you aren't needed''. Miku turned to him in fury before Kaito interjected, ''L-Len's right Miku. If you go in their business, who knows what'll happen to you''. His weary voice calmed her down, relaxing her shoulders and look at the ground with hazy eyes.

The trio finally reached the their classroom and sat accordingly to their seats; Len was at the back near the window, Miku was in the center of the middle, and Kaito was at the front to the left.

Len was glad that he was at the back, since he wasn't the type that wanted attention and such. Coincidentally, the teacher mostly calls on him since he was one of the people in the class that answers the questions right. The other was Hatsune Mikuo, Miku's cousin, who's one that he doesn't particularly like. He sits next to Kaito, so you can kinda think of the two as best friends. Of course he wasn't here, since he's the type that spends his time goofing around before class starts.

Resting his chin on his palm, Len looked outside the window. The mix of blue and orange that painted the sky mesmerizes him; it's like you're looking at a painting. Clusters of white decorated the top part of his field of vision. The lazy clouds that only drift in the sky with no care in the world... whatsoever. It makes him envious of the ease the clouds have with their life, if they even have any. Having a life like that won't be too bad.

He sighed out and looked at the bottom part. Houses that spread out in the unlimited space, trees that grow as they please, and streets that snake around the corners like a spider web. It's a nice view. It's the complete opposite of the sky, which centers on simplicity.

'' Get to your seats everyone'', the teacher's voice echoed in his mind. He scanned the class and saw that even Mikuo was there. ''_I wonder how long I spend looking..._'', Len thought. A slight crease filed the middle of his eyebrows when he notices that time goes by fast when you are occupied. ''_I should be careful with that_''.

''Today we have a new student joining in our class and I expect all of you to be kind to her'', the teacher said. Sudden murmurs filled the classroom after the teachers unexpected news. Len knew that his teacher is _very_ laid-back, so of _course _she couldn't tell it to the class sooner.

She made a beckon with her hand and a slender petite girl entered. She bore golden-blonde hair that reaches her hips with a white bow on her head. Her mahogany knee-long skirt sways silently behind her in contrast to the soft _thud_ of her footsteps. Her small smile enhances the cerulean blue of her eyes, which was lightly lashed with strands of yellow.

The whole class was silent as they marveled at her looks, even Len. She smiled brightly before the class and bowed her head deeply. The teacher gave her a piece of chalk to write her name on the board. Letters spread out evenly on the board fairly large so it can be read.

''Nice to meet you, my name is Uta Rin''

=~**_TO BE CONTINUED_**~=

* * *

><p><strong>AU : I hope you guys like it and again there may be some (a lot) of grammar problems and I hope you all stay in tuned.  
>I only have one thing to tell you guys; <span>Everything begins with Rin<span>  
>That's sure to keep you guys hanging (Not really) C( ^ v ^ ) BYE**


	2. 2- Blossoming of the pure (2)

**~INNOCENCE OF A ROSE~**

**~{(:+:)}~**

* * *

><p>''Nice to meet you, my name is Uta Rin''<p>

Her angelic voice rang through the room in the second she spoke. People just stared at her in awe and, as Len noticed, made the new girl quite embarrased.

''Does anybody have questions they want to ask Rin?'', the teacher said. Immidiatly, dozens of hands rose up in the air, male and female.

_''Are a foreigner?''- ''_My last name is clearly Japanese, so no.''

_''Are you a Half?''-_ ''I'm not sure what that is, but I suppose that will be a no."

_''What food do you like?'' __**(This came from**_** Kaito)**- "Um... oranges"

_''What school did you go before this?''- "_I came from St. Agatha Girls' Academy"**(1)**

She gasped as it slipped out of her lips. The constant questioning caught her off guard. Len saw as she visibly squeezed her hands and looked down at the ground, as if she would turn to stone the moment she saw their faces. By the last question, the whole class went silent. Knowing that they all had the same question that they want to ask her, Len raised his hand to represent the spineless cowards who were to afraid to do so.

''Why would you, a student from Agatha, transfer to a high school such as this?'', Len asked her, much to her surprise. Their high school was like a grain of sand compared to It took her a while to answer that and a weary frown took place on her face instead of her smile. Feeling the gazes of the students pressure her, she gulped before stuttering out nervously her reply.

''S-Seien had... bullies, so it was hard for me to continue going to that school'', obviously that answer didn't satisfy Len. Bullies? Is that the best she could think of? You would really transfer out of such a big-shot school... because of bullies.

He wanted to ask her another question, but doing so would give him a bad image. A boy asking a girl questions even though it is _clearly_ obvious that she is uncomfortable enough. The class just stayed in that pregnant silence, besides Rin's constant fidgeting, before the teacher coughed loudly. ''**Ehem-** well, this is Uta Rin everybody. I hope you all get along''. The teacher stopped there and scratched her chin before letting out and '_ah!'_ and pointing towards Len. He had a confused look before it struck him that he was pointing at the desk next to him, which was empty.

''Rin, you will be sitting on that empty seat next to Len'', the teacher said with a grin on her face, but was not for mocking purposes, but was to show kindness (Or at least the most '_kindness'_ she could manage). _''So much for isolation...''_, Len thought sadly. There was a reason why he chose to sit there, but it seems like there's no need for it now.

Rin walked towards the seat quickly and squeezed the straps of her rectangular bag, preventing it from swaying as much. She pulled the chair out and sat on it. Len kept his face forward, but rolled his eyes to the side to take a closer view of the blonde.

Her face was flushed and her eyebrows knitted together nicely. Her porcelain skin was moist from nervous sweat.

''_How... cute''_, he thought as he felt the slight curve of his lips. He continued watching as the girl next to her took out a blue composition notebook and a mechanical pencil. The coral orange pencil clicked as Rin pressed on the end and placed it on top of the lined paper of the notebook. Looking carefully you can see her hand shaking and making nearly invisible dots on the paper.

''OY HATSUNE!'', the teacher said loudly. Rin jolted up in surprise and looked up. Len too looked up, first at Miku, but noticing that the girl wasn't the center of attention he moved his eyes to the other Hatsune; Mikuo.

''What is it?'', Mikuo said in fake surprise. ''You didn't answer my question back then.'', she said and tapped the board, which had an equation written on it. ''Oh I'm sorry, but I was too occupied looking at the _Rinny_ over there'', a smile appeared on his face. The words he spoke caused Rin to blush and scribble intensely on the paper, in turn made Len's eyebrow to twitch.

'' I don't care what the heck you do, but if this affects your grades then there's a problem'', Mikuo blinked and sighed in a tired tone. He answered the question afterwords and the teacher resumed with her lesson.

**~::~**

The ring of the bell was faint as students chatted loudly to the blonde. Crowds of people surrounded the flustered teen and multiple sentences sputtered out of the group.

_''Uta Rin right? It's nice to meet you!''_

_''It's rare for someone from such a big shot school end up in a normal high school like this''_

_''You said bullies right? What stuff did they do to you?''_

_''Agatha girls must be bitchy to bully a sweet girl like you''_

Rin listened to the crowd intently, but made no sign of ever replying them. As far as she was concerned, she wasn't the type to talk bad about other people. Talking about Seien wasn't really something that she would like to engage in a topic.

''I- I don't really want to talk about that school that much...'', she said in a voice too soft to hear. The crowd of people didn't catch what she was saying and only continued pushing on what they had to say to her.

''Can't you guys see she's uncomfortably?'', a _high_ pitched voice sliced through the air like a sword. Rin looked up and saw a teal-haired girl in ponytails stand in front of her sight.

To her right was a boy with identical hair color and, if she was sure, was the guy back then that got called out in class and called her _Rinny. _At the other side was another boy who was covered in plenty of blue. And finally the last person who was with the colorful batch was none other than her new seatmate.

He had the same blonde hair, but is slightly lighter in comparison to her's. He had fine features that match with his sharpness of his pupils. Ice-blue eyes stared right into Rin's own until she blinked and the male turned away to face his attention to the teal.

''Don't be such a sore Miku'', one of the guys that surrounded Rin said aloud. _Miku_ walked closer to Rin and in less than a second she was right in front of her. Her back faced Rin while her enraged face faced the crowd.

''I'm sorry, but it seems like your stupidity can't seem to see that Rin here is trying her best to hold back the feeling of _fucking you off _and _telling you to go the fuck away_'', her words couldn't help but make Rin's eyes sparkle. Although she sweared quite a lot for a girl like herself, a sort of _swagger _atmosphere surrounded her that just made Rin's senses tingle.

''She isn't... are you uncomfortable Rin?", the same guy said in uneasiness, probably wasn't sure if what Miku said was true or not. The only thing Rin does is look at the ground and twiddle her fingers.

''Told you'', Miku said in satisfaction. The guy just frowned slightly before scratching the back of his neck and grumbling a _'... fine'_ before walking away. The rest of the people followed shortly and few murmured a short apology before walking off.

After the crowd left, Rin quickly held up Miku's hand and beamed at her. ''WOW! You were so **cool** back there!'', awe was audible in her words. Miku on the other hand looked at her in surprise and so did the rest of the people she hung out with.

''Wha-'', before she could utter out another word Rin said in the amount of awe, ''You were like a superhero!''. The teal blushed from the praise and smiled at the blonde. ''I didn't properly introduce myself,'', she held out her hand, ''I'm Hatsune Miku''.

Rin stared at it until she grabbed it with her two hands and shook it vigorously. ''Miku, nice to meet you!''. They shook each other's hands for a few seconds before Kaito interjected, ''I'm Shion Kaito''. Rin smiled at the blue-haired and bowed her head to show some courtesy.

She turned to the blonde next to him and smiled expectantly. He was her seatmate, so of course she had to know the name of her school neighbor. The boy stood there for a few seconds before saying his name in a nonchalant tone, ''Kagamine Len''.''Hatsune Mikuo'', the male teal said to her. He softly pushed Miku aside and took Rin's hand. Rin felt her cheeks heat up from the contact of her hand to his lips. ''I hope we become _good_ friends''.

Rin's bright blush made Mikuo chuckle. Faster than a wasp, Miku's clenched fists punched the other teal's cheek which made him stumble down. The clatter of the desk continued as Mikuo tried with genuine effort to regain his footing.

''**OW!**'', he grumbled out. ''What the hell did you do that for?!''. Miku rubbed her knuckles as if she just punched a brick wall before she answered in an irritable tone, ''Don't what me. You deserve it since you were getting kinky with Rin''. She wrapped Rin in a one handed embrace, ''Someone as pretty as Rin doesn't deserve a man like you''.

Mikuo spat out a quick curse before getting up and patting the invisible dust from his pants, "Rin doesn't need your advice on who to hang out with". Rin looked around and noticed that the other companions of Miku were unfazed by the event that played right in front of them. Feeling an odd sort of tension she asked Mikuo in a soft yet worried tone, ''Are you ok?- um... Mikuo?''. He looked at her and gave her a small smile which made the bump on his cheek seem as if it weren't even there.

''Don't worry about something as small as this. It's normal between us siblings'', Miku let out a puff of air in agreement of his statement. Rin nodded hesitantly before saying in a high tone, ''I hope we become good friends!''. Her low bow took everyone aback and she looked up to take a peek at the people. Grins were plastered on the teals' faces and a small blush was on Kaito's face. Len on the other hand was looking away but a smirk was slowly creeping on his face. How nice. Someone who has the decency to say that.

"If you need anything just come look for us", Miku said. She took a nearby composition notebook ("Hey that's mine!", Mikuo exclaimed) and tore out a piece of paper. She rolled up her sleeves and a teal mechanical pencil fell, which she skillfully caught before it hit the ground. The led met with the paper in quick speed and Miku gave it to Rin.

"Here's my phone number just in case you want to dispose of this stalker if he bothers you", she said clearly directing it towards Mikuo. He rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips before scoffing. "I don't _stalk_ thank you very much. I'm not like Neru", ah Neru. Side-ponytailed girl who has some sort of attraction towards Len. Heaven knows when and how it started. She doesn't bother him that much, but her odd actions sometimes unnerves him. For example: Disposing of any valentines chocolate Len received and plastered a big **[FROM NERU A.]** on it, trying to be his partner at PE, and by far the most disturbing is beating up a girl (Miki) who gave Len notes because he was absent for a day due to being sick (-which is a lie. He just had a hard time falling asleep because of his dad bringing in another lady in the house and was especially loud nextdoor. Even earphones didn't block out the noises fully). He was cautious around her of course, but was careful not to give her _too_ much attention.

Being smart, Rin didn't question who Neru was. She wanted to ask about her later when she, well, feels like it's the right time. She extended her hand to take the paper, but Mikuo interjected, much to Miku's annoyance. "Wait a minute, I want to write my number too", he took the paper from Miku's grasps and rummaged inside his sleeve for a pencil too. It was a Hatsune thing. After a couple seconds he finished and gave it to Rin. She looked at it and saw not 2, but 5 more numbers on it. Rin looked at him questionly before he pointed to Kaito and Len.

"I included their numbers too, I don't they'd mind. I have a great memory, so~ yeah", Kaito looked at him as if to reply but instead just stood there with his mouth in an awkward position that looks as if he was sucking his lips in. Len on the other hand just shrugged. Miku crossed her arms and glared at the other teal, "Woulda been nice to ask for permission". Mikuo laughed lightly, "This school doesn't run on manners". Rin looked at the paper and softly asked, "Um, which on is which?". His eyes widened in realization and took the paper quickly from her hands. A hew quick strokes of his hands and he gave it back. Rin looked at the paper. [MM], [M], [L], and [K].

"MM is her number", he tilted his head towards Miku, "Which means _Major Masochist_", with that he was rewarded a slap behind his head. Miku had a visible vein protruding out of her forehead and forced on a smile for Rin. "MM stands for me being the alpha sibling... I'm older by an hour and 3o minutes", she said as her mouth twitched. She snuck a peek at the paper and continued. "M stands for Micro-penis, L stands for Lemy, and K stands for Klutz". Len ignored Mikuo's loud cry ("For your information I am an average!") and shuddered at the name. That was the nickname Miku use to call Len when they were in kindergarten, when their pronunciations was like a tongue-twister on backwards. Lemy was suppose to be '_Lenny'_, but the cheeky and low-intelligence Miku had trouble saying the letter 'n' so she just continued calling him that. It stopped at around 2nd grade when he finally realized that 'Lemy' wasn't so ecstatic about being called that anymore.

Rin nodded her head before slipping the paper neatly inside her bag. She looked at the time and gasped. It was close to the next period! She took out the paper that was given to her that showed the schedule. Then she squinted to look at the exact point the minute hand pointed to. 5... 4 more minutes?

"I need to get to my next class", she exclaimed. Rin bowed her head low before dashing out. "Nice meeting you, Miku, Mikuo, Len, and Kaito", she spluttered out before her figure was no longer visible near the door frame. Mikuo whistled and took his belongings. "I knew she was the girl who's a goody-goody. My type", a smirk made its way to his lips. Miku scoffed and threw his pencil towards his head, which was recently slapped. It bounced off and he picked it up before matting the teal hair down, as well as rubbing the sore. "See you later idiot", both said in sync before they shivered. Ew, they just synced... that's just... _ew_.

The three individuals just stood there in silence before collecting their stuff as well. They were about to exit in peace before Kaito tripped on his scarf. His belongings cluttered down, which he looked down disappointedly. Miku and Len let out an exasperated sigh and crouched down to aid him. This urged Kaito to speak. " ... she's a nice person right?", he nervously said. Miku knitted her eyebrows together, "Don't add a 'Ms', it sounds weird, and yes she is", they continued to collect there in silence before Len spoke up. His eyes were cast down and downcast tone dripped from his voice, "She doesn't fit in with this sort of environment".

_Silence_. That was his reply. It was because...

**.She would soon be spoiled and tainted by the dirt and sin from this disgusting place.**

Len had an urge to laugh. To show them the obvious outcome that was set to the petite girl. The more innocent, the more likely she was to be tainted faster. The three of them know of the dangers that lurk around the shadows of the school. Of course, if Rin is involved then there's no limit to the ideas that'll happen. This rose...

**How long will this white rose keep it's purity?**

**=~TO BE CONTINUED~=**

* * *

><p><strong>A  N : Well there you go. Chapter 2 is FINISHED. I took a long while. A LOONG WHILE. I'm a lazy fatass., I'll tell you that. This story is filled with multiple grammar and spelling problems, I know. English is NOT my first language, just to point that out. Also, I may be that kind of person again and not release another chapter for half a year, meh, you never know. I don't know. I just make this up as I go. But to be honest, I already had 3/4 of this chapter finished before hand. I just didn't have any brain juice to boost up my imagination powers. The writing style is kinda different since I wrote these parts at separate times and my mind changes... a lot. I also started to watch South Park... yeah, you can see how boring my life is.**

**AAAanyway, I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and I apologize for the grammar/spelling problems C(-v-)**

* * *

><p>(1)- This is NOT a real school. I repeat <strong>NOT<strong> a real school. It didn't feel right to use a already existing school so I just made one up. This is a Catholic school (Because I just read Akuma to Love song. A shoujo manga and is pretty good. Feel free to check it out) and is a girls only school. This'll probably give you a more vivid picture of the bullies who bullied Rin (That... wording bothers me for some reason).**  
><strong>


End file.
